Tobias's Daughter Chapter One
by ThoseBookMemories
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ ALLEGIANT! CONTAINS SPOILERS! Follow the journey of Emma and Tobias as they journey through their new city.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias Daughter...

It has been sixteen years since my mother died. Sixteen years. I was a year old when she died, she had recovered from her bullet wounds from David. Her mother, a hallucination. She didn't survive long though. An attack sprung out again the war not finished, my mother was shot when she tried to protect me, and it's all my fault. I killed my mother.

My father tried to put the factions back in place, after the reveal of what they were to keep him occupied, away from me. My father didn't think it was right though, after all he and my mother (Tris) had fought for. He stopped it soon after and tried to carry on life as normal. But then four years ago a group of former Erudite decided they wanted to live the life as they did before... They rebelled and won, they life my father thought he had escaped came back. He now had to protect me.

It was the aptitude test. I wasn't scared, I probably wasn't Divergent for Tobias wasn't just my mum, but I would be more likely to resist the serums. "Emma?" I jumped at the sound of his voice, I hadn't heard it for a while. "Yes?" I replied peeking around the corner of my bedroom door.

"We need to go." Tobias said blankly. Great, the test so soon?

"Coming..." I ran down the hallway into the living room where Tobias was standing, he was facing towards the door, trying not to look me in the eye. Evelyn was standing behind me, she took me in a short embrace and said: "Choose wisely." I hugged her and pulled away. Evelyn has been there for me more than Tobias has, not because he has been ignoring me but because he has to work at the Dauntless compound in the security room. Ever since the rebellion, things have been tighter security and they need my dad more than ever. Everyone lives in the middle of the city, the factions spread out to the border of the city, and so when I choose I definitely cannot see my family except Tobias if I choose Dauntless.

I ran to the door, I didn't want dad to come with me, I wanted to do this by myself. I felt his piercing stare lock on me, but I reached for the doorknob and turned it. A gush of air pushing back my blonde hair. I stepped outside and started to walk towards the school. I heard the door slam behind me, I hoped he wasn't coming so I glanced behind my shoulder, he was right behind me... great.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" He asked me.

"No, I knew you would, I just don't WANT you to come." I replied. I felt his arm brush against mine and I looked up, he still wasn't looking at me but at the sky infront of him.

"Why?"

"Because, what if I don't take the test right, what if I resist it. I don't want you there, if it doesn't go right, they will kill me. I don't want to upset you, and you there will make me nervous." I felt tears stream down my face. He still isn't looking at me so I quickly wipe them away.


	2. Chapter 2

We didn't talk for the rest of the journey. I liked it that way, it was so awkward when we had to talk to each other. When I saw the top of the school building I ran towards like I was a child again, I just wanted to get this over and done with. Tobias caught my arm though dragging me too his side, and I can see why. The Erudite we're guarding the lines of the factions, anyone who made a sound was dragged into the building, and I did not want to be one of those people. I walked in sync with my father until we reached the Dauntless line. I could see Zeke in the distance holding Shauna who could now walk, I wanted to go over and say 'hi' but an Erudite guard was watching me closely and I didn't dare move. But Alex was just I front of me, (Zeke and Shauna's daughter). I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned round and waved, I smiled back. Tobias was standing behind me, he put his hand on my shoulder to turn me around and he planted a kiss on my forehead, and I watched him walk away. I turned back around in my line.

"Emma Johnson." A voice spoke. My father never wanted to keep his fathers last name, so he chose his mothers. I turned my head in the direction it came from and the man who it had came from gestured towards the glass doors. I stepped up, scared of what was behind them, I pushed my way through them anyway. I emerged into a pale yellow corridor that had peeling wallpaper with all the faction symbols on it. What will I chose? A woman peered her head over the doorway down the corridor. "I don't have all day and you are one of 500 people getting their aptitude test."

I walked down to the end of the corridor where I saw her emerge and enter the room. A chair was centred in the middle of the room.

The woman was standing against a computer, codes flashing on the screen. I knew what was happening, my dad had told me about this before. The woman took out a glass filled with liquid, "Drink this." she handed it to me. I took it without saying a word and drank it. I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes.

I felt a breeze of cold air speed past my face. I opened my eyes and looked around me, I was in the middle of a field. Across from me was my father, standing motionless. I started to approach him, but all of a sudden he snapped. He started to throw punches at me, I tried to block them but he was to strong. Tears spilled down my face, why was he doing this? WHY? He then started shouting: "YOU KILLED HER!" I stop trying to defend myself, even though he partly knows this, he would never say that to me. I started screaming at him: "DONT YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!" I started throwing punches back, I had to get out of here. I pushed him forward but he was to strong he pushed me back and I fell to the ground. I punched and kicked him in his stomach and closed my eyes.

I woke up with a start. I looked across to the woman, who was standing her mouth open. I started to panic, what was wrong? They are going to kill me. "Are you Tobias Eaton's daughter?" She asked. I nodded as an answer, it was now my turn to ask a question: "What where my test results?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

"You resisted the whole serum."

"What?" No one can do that, surely.

"You made yourself come out when you wanted to."

"What does that make me?" It was a stupid question but I had to ask it.

"Divergent."


	3. Chapter 3

TOBIAS POV:

I paced back and forth in the room just waiting for her to come home. Even though I don't show it much, I love her. I kept glancing out of the window, any figure I see I think it's her, a spark lights in my stomach but diffuses when it's not her. I glance to Evelyn, her back is against the wall looking me up and down but her mind is in another world. She smiles at me and says: "She'll be okay, she's smart." I nod but she doesn't get it. If she dies I die too. At this moment I hear the door open and close, and I stand up straighter waiting for her to come in this room, I have never wanted to hug her more.

The door opens and Emma emerges, she looks up at me, she doesn't like to have all the attention. I glance back to Evelyn who nods: "I'll leave you two alone." She goes over to Emma who hugs her and then leaves going upstairs. I tap the seat next to me but she stays where she is, still looking at her feet. "I resisted the serum." I wasn't to shocked about this, with both my genes and Tris's. I turned my head to face her she had tears in her eyes, she looked up, meet my eyes and looked back at the floor.

"What were your results?" I asked her

"Dauntless..." She replied. I started to smile, she said she always wanted Dauntless.

"And Erudite." My smile started to decrease, I knew what was coming next before she had even said it: "and abnegation." I sighed, I looked up to her, her face was in her hands wiping her tears away. Those results were just like Tris's, everything about her was becoming more like Tris everyday.

"So, all you can muster is a sigh, you can't even help me, comfort me." Her tears began again, "I'm going to die, and you say nothing." And just like that she ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

EMMAS POV:

I run up the stairs, hoping he isn't following me, I really don't want him too. I turn down the corridor to my room and twist the doorknob. I walk in and close the door behind me. My room isn't very big, but it's all I have ever needed. I walk to my open window and gaze into the city below, I watch all the dauntless running along with the train trying to catch it. The erudite guarding every passageway, but most heavily guarding the fence. I then turn my gaze to the factionless and the abnegation, the factionless get treated a bit better now, but not the best. The amity and candor rarely come to the city now so I hardly see them. I turn away from my window and turn to my mirror, I still believe in abnegation rules so hardly use it, but sometimes I just like looking into it. I sit down on my chair and look up, seeing my own eyes, I quickly turn away.

I reach up and grab my hair and pull my ponytail out, my glossy blonde hair blowing into my face. I grab my comb and brush the tangled locks out and then grab a pair of shiny silver scissors. Pushing my fingers down my hair I reach near the bottom and stop cutting the hair on the other side of my fingers, it's only a trim.

After I cut my hair I gather the hair on the floor and pile it into a dustbin. I then push my hair back into a ponytail high on my head and sit on my bed. 'BANG' I jump from my bed to the wall and turn to look where the sound came from. The window is still open and on the floor below it is Alex. Sighing I help her up. "He has good hearing you know." I say to her as she dusts off her clothes.

"I know that's why I chose the window, but not very good at making a smooth entrance." We then start to laugh.

"Shh! He is right downstairs, wait why did you come up here?"

"Oh, well we were wondering if you wanted to come zip lining?" I look down at my feet, I would love to but chances are my dad will come up here and realise I have gone and scream the house down, but what have I got too lose?

"Sure! Come on!" I grab her hand and pull her out of the window her laughter filling the air.

We arrive at the tower and start climbing up the stairs. Other dauntless and dauntless-borns are here to, like Jacob, Nick, Jasper, Elsa. Me and Alex run to meet them and all embrace we haven't seen each other for ages! We start climbing the stairs together and chatting takes the pain and strain of climbing away. We eventually get to the top after about ten minutes and push open the metal door. Nearly everyone from dauntless is on the roof and one person is going down the zip line every minute. Before we know it we are at the front of the line and I'm next. I have done this before, but I always get a bit shaky before going. Jasper probably sees this and squeezes my hand and I smile at him and he smiles back.

I jump into my harness face first, just so I could see everything clearly. I gazed into the starry night and looked at the points of the buildings until they reached into the clouds. I started to laugh I loved being this free, I love when Alex gets me up here. All of a sudden I hear shouts and I get pushed and I start to set off.

I soar through the blue sky gazing at the clouds turning into shapes in front of my eyes. I glide like a bird over buildings and people below me, I feel like a bird. I swoop through the buildings until I see a dim light ahead and realise my journey as a free bird has stopped. I reach behind me and pull the break, wincing at the sound of the break moaning. I stop in the middle if a swam of hands and let myself slip from the harness into them, they all applaud me. I settle back to my feet on the ground and wait till Alex emerges from her ride.

After Jacob,Nick, Jasper, Elsa, Alex and me have all done atleast one ride on the zip line we decided to go to the pit to get something to eat (mostly dauntless cake) and Elsa and Alex to get some small tattoos. As we walk down to the pit I feel Jasper's breath slide down my neck, and soon my hand entwines with his. He pulls me closer to him and puts his hands around my stomach, I let him, I have always liked him more than friends. I look up into his face, he is smiling and I return it! he then points ahead, I turn my head to see what he is looking at and see Alex and Nick kissing there lips locked. I turn back away from them, if I stare to long at them I feel like I'm prying.

We soon arrive in the pit and Elsa runs over to the tattoo parlour her blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders, Nick soon runs after her a sight breeze shifting through his brown hair. Me, Alex, Nick and Jasper all sit down at a table and get some dauntless cake, that tastes as good as ever. Once we finish we all go to meet Elsa and Nick in the tattoo parlour and give them some cake, I stare around at all the glass with designs printed on them. I find one with about seven small birds on it. "Jasper!" I glance around until I spot him, he comes over and helps me take the piece of glass down. "Thank you." I whisper

"No problem." He plants a kiss on my head and grabs my hand. I lead him to a women covered in tattoos. I hand her the glass and say: "Can I please have these on my wrist?" She nods and motions towards a chair. I sit down in it and shuffle back until my head hits the back of the chair and I feel secure. I hold my wrist out for her and she lays a small pad onto it. The pain is minimal and soon she peels back the pad to reveal seven small birds flying on my wrist. I run my hand over them naming each of them as I go, I turn to the woman and smile at her thanking her.

Alex and the others are waiting for me. Their eyes become wide when they see the tattoo on my wrist. Alex rushes over to me gripping my wrist, "What were you thinking?"

"What?" Pulling my wrist away. I look up at her and see the peak of a snake on her shoulder, I don't see what's wrong with me getting a tattoo when she has one.

"Your dad will freak!" I stop and freeze, I hadn't thought of that. What a genius you are Emma, well say goodbye to your friends because you will be dead in the morning!

"Oh, um well don't worry."

"But..." I cut her off before she can finish.

"But nothing. I'm changing and he is just going to have to deal with it." I push Alex out of the way and join the others. Alex soon catches up and links arms with me and I hug her back. When we finally get back to my apartment we climb up the way we came down. My window was still open and I jumped in first, my room was clear, no signs of anyone being there. I motion Alex to come in.

"So, um what did you get for the aptitude test?" Alex asked me

"Um..." If I tell her, I could be in danger, but she's my best friend, she wouldn't tell anyone, would she? "Dauntless of course!"

"Thank goodness! I was starting to get worried! So are you choosing Dauntless tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

We sat in silence after that, we kept looking at each other I was waiting for her to say she was going to pick Dauntless too, but it never came. Alex soon picked herself up and went back out the window, I listened out just in case she would slip or something but I heard her land so I knew she was fine. I went over to the window and drew the curtains, making my room black. I shuffle back the covers on my bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. I don't remember much else, I just remember closing my eyes and hearing a door slam downstairs then a scream.


End file.
